Love At Work
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is finally the FranceXReader NationXReader story.  After all my attempts that ended up just being another oneshot, I have this.  Now I can finally go onto my next victim, which I believe is Russia.  Please review and enjoy!


You were walking past your boss, Mr. Bonnefoy, when he grabbed your ass. You spun around with fury, and hissed, "Mr. Bonnefoy, I am flattered that you keep me on your staff, but if you want me to stay, you'd better quit this, or I will file for sexual harassment."

"Come on cherie, you know you like it, you did before." He purred flirtatiously in your ear.

"That was when we were dating and you weren't my boss." You growled.

"Ah, chere, you still want me, I know you do."

You pushed him away, "I'm your secretary Mr. Bonnefoy, not your sex toy. Besides, you know I'm already seeing someone."

"That doesn't mean you can't break things off with him to be with me." He chuckled.

"I would never break his heart the way you did to me!" You hissed with silent ferociousness. You hated that bastard for what he did to you. You knew he was a player, but back then you believed that he only wanted you. Only to find that sneaky asshole wasn't just sleeping with you, but also with your best friend and your little sister.

Francis Bonnefoy knew you were serious this time and backed off, "Of course Miss _."

You nodded firmly and headed off to your desk with the bundle of papers. Secretly, though you didn't know why, you hated yourself for making him look sad. You didn't know what it was about him that made you smile. Maybe it was his laugh, or maybe it was the way he grinned with that wicked charming gleam that he had only for you. You shook your head firmly and tried to concentrate on your work and the thoughts of your boyfriend Alfred. An obnoxious slob, who ate too much junk food, and never got enough exercise, you really wished he would do something about it before he got some kind of disease.

The phone rang and you picked it up, "Yes? Oh gawd, you can't be serious! Yes, yes I will be down right away." You grabbed your things and entered Mr. Bonnefoy's office, "Mr. Bonnefoy, my boyfriend's in the hospital, would you mind terribly if I step out for a few hours to check up on him?" You pleaded. He looked at you with his serious boss face and nodded, "Oui, go on, but I will need a favor from you in return. But you can cater to it when you get back."

You nodded and left, with a quick thank you. You entered the hospital room and saw him, "Al, what happened?" He chuckled lightly, "Heart attack, at this ripe age of mine…Heh…you were right _, I do need to take better care of my body. Listen, you deserve better than what I can provide for you."

"I don't understand Al, what do you mean?" You asked, knowing damn well what he was going to say.

"I don't think this is going to work. You need someone who is spectacular enough to take care of you and provide what you need. I don't want to slow you down anymore. I'm getting in the way of you becoming successful. I can't be your hero anymore."

"Al, don't say that! What about you? Who is going to take care of you?"

"I'll be fine _, don't worry about me. Do something for yourself for a change."

You nodded, "If this is what you want for us, then alright."

"Not just us babe, but for you, you need more than what I can provide."

You sighed and kissed him, "Can we still be friends?"

He nodded, "No doubt about it."

You took a deep breath and left, returning to your desk and finding it had only been little over an hour. You took your seat and then tried and failed to hide your tears. After a few moments hands were placed on your shoulders and you turned to see Mr. Bonnefoy looking at you, "Are you okay _?"

"Francis…" You said getting up and crying into his shoulder.

"There, there chere, what happened?"

Feeling the need to talk, you told him everything and he listened intently, and then hugged you. "It's going to be okay _, you'll find someone to take care of you."

"But that's just it Francis, I know someone who can, and I'm in love with him. But I've rejected him so many times, I don't think he'll take me anymore."

He smiled, "No matter how many times you reject me chere, I will always love you and want to make you mine."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly." He confirmed.

You leaned up and kissed him, "I love you too."


End file.
